


いいんですか？

by NekoyamaArise



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoyamaArise/pseuds/NekoyamaArise
Relationships: 赫尤/ホプユウ
Kudos: 12





	いいんですか？

「いいんですか？」= “可以吗？”

“这么这么地喜欢你，是可以的吗？”

01.  
准确地来说，事情的导火索是奇巴纳的一句调侃。

“哟、小情侣的良宵一夜啊。”

气氛在一瞬间不太对劲起来。始作俑者迟疑了两秒钟才难以置信地把环在脑后的双手悬放在半空，被烈日打磨出的黝黑面颊上，瞪大的双眼同抿紧嘴唇别开视线的两位后辈无声地确认：还、还没吗？

也不能完全责怪那位二十来岁的大哥哥没有眼色。交往了六年却始终维持柏拉图式的恋情，这对世上多数情侣大概也是罕见的情况吧。…何况他也是一时失言。他也不知道为什么在竞技场门口偶遇闲聊时，话题会拐向两个年轻人今晚要去约会上。奇巴纳咂舌，尴尬得站立在原地无法动弹。

不过说得也是，迟钝的丹帝把一句表白生生拖到了他们成人以后。他还以为早在十二岁就和小冠军携手坠入爱河的赫普，会比他兄长来得行动更迅捷些，结果欲求低原来是他们一家人的传统吗？

“哇搞什么，两个人到现在都还是小鬼吗。”这种场面下只有一个人还能说些风凉话。某现役摇滚乐手饶有兴趣地扬起嘴角。似乎是准备把刚刚输给龙系馆主的情绪往玩笑话里倾注。

火上浇油。

被聂梓刺激得更加无言的氛围，最终被话题中心的男孩一句“我们还有事先走了哈。”给打断了。奇巴纳望着俩人逃也似的身影，挣扎了一小会要不要追上去，最后无可奈何地撇撇嘴，一副“搞砸了。”的模样。他想如果这给那位前冠军知道了可不得了。自己大概会被那位视弟弟为珍宝的男人训叨一天吧。

02.

但奇巴纳知道，比他更烦恼的是小情侣自己。

“啊都怪奇巴纳先生说了句奇怪的话。”

尽管后来坐在列车上时两个人互相对对方说过了不在意。但事实上要全然不介怀还是不太可能的。整个晚上的约会流程都很顺畅。吃最好吃的铁板烧，在服装店买情侣款背包，坐在湖畔的长椅上边聊天边牵手看角金鱼吐泡泡。可两人心下自知，每当他们视线相触时，两位年长者的话就会在脑海中一闪而过。

在约会的最后，男孩突然像是被打败了般，懊恼地朝地面俯下身说道，“抱歉，我现在太过在意尤丽了，有点冷静不了。” 

女孩子知道他意指什么。她本来就是容易害羞的孩子。此刻面对男朋友的话涨红了脸，沉默不语。

“…我没有别的意思，我会控制的。”赫普过了好一会儿抬起头来，正值青春的男孩隐忍的模样像是雨天湿漉漉的偷儿狐。让尤丽的心里突然就下陷了一块。她的青梅竹马眨了眨那双金色的眼睛，“但我现在想吻你，可以吗？” 

这种问题不用问的啦…几乎伴随着姑娘的答复，男孩温热的唇瓣就贴了上来。尤丽下意识地闭上了眼睛，手伸过去，环住了他的后背。

这不是第一次接吻了。从他们交往到现在，小情侣交换了无数多或青涩或缠绵的唇齿相接。

她还记得和赫普第一次亲吻是在交往第一年的圣诞节。很轻很浅。像是萌虻快速点了点波光粼粼的湖面。在尤丽还没有反应过来的瞬间，亮色的瞳眸就向后退去了。圣诞快乐。他半眯起那双迷人的金色，脸上有不知道是因为冷风还是别的原因晕开的绯红。

但这段时间、大概也就是这一两年来吧，男孩的吻却愈发具有侵略性，好像隐隐埋进了点成熟的念想。软肉与软肉熟练地纠缠，悱恻摩挲过贝齿。他吻得急切。好像是在啮咬或者大声呼喊他的爱。尤丽有时感到几乎要融化。意识随着轻微缺氧逐渐稠糊起来。男孩似乎是在压抑，尤丽从他的动作里感受到那尽力忍耐的热切。可温柔的本性与强烈的责任感又往往使他有所克制。在唾液顺着嘴角下淌的瞬间，赫普惊醒似地停下了动作。像只被古月鸟衔住尾巴的皮卡丘一样慌慌张张地，从口袋里给她掏面纸。

其实冷静不了的不是你一个人。尤丽注视着自己的男朋友。同时也是她的青梅竹马兼劲敌。她很想这么说。他们太过熟悉了。熟悉到她总感觉那样的事情离他们还很远。赫普无疑是珍惜她的。尊重她的意愿高过一切。要是她今晚什么都不说的话，他一定也什么都不会做。她正处在休假，他会在这次约会结束后送她回化朗镇的家，如果他负责值晚班的话也许之后会搭最后一班夜车回木杆镇的研究所。但可以肯定，只要她不愿意，他什么都不会做。

可她不愿意吗？她的心脏砰砰跳动得厉害。说实话，她紧张，但对那些接触毫无厌恶。她爱赫普。也相信他所说的爱她。这样不就足够了吗。

尤丽想到她下个星期就十八岁了。十八岁的人有权对自己未来的道路做决定。就像她家里人从小教育她的那样。十岁的尤丽选择揣着宝可梦球同青梅竹马开始旅行，马上要迈过十八岁门槛的尤丽选择重新揽过恋人的脖子，在他湿润的嘴唇上重新印上一个吻。

“可以哦。”在这个绵长的亲吻的最后，她趴在对方的肩头，用略带喘息的声音低语，水汽滑过男孩的耳廓。

“是赫普的话，可以哦。”

03

走进含羞苞酒店时，咕咕挂钟正好摆过夜间的第十一下。

赫普很紧张的模样。甚至可能比她显得还要更紧张些。尤丽从站在电梯间到迈进双人房的那刻都有些恍惚。她想起来八年前两人在这家酒店里准备第二天的入场式，那年他还是对她说赛跑着去竞技场的邻居家的青梅竹马，她还是个依赖人的小姑娘，会因为前半夜睡不好去敲开他的房门，男孩边兄长似地笑着摇头说真拿你办法边放她进屋，两个人抱着枕头谈起机擎市的巨幅广告和即将去的草路镇里大片的花叶与羊群。谈着谈着不知道为什么突然打起枕头仗来，像小时候那样边笑边打得羽毛满天飞。打到最后两个人都累了，枕在一起倒头就睡。(结果第二天因为一地枕芯被清洁人员训斥了一顿。)

而八年后的如今，他们都经历了许多的如今，尤丽不仅与那位小时候无数次穿着睡衣脑袋凑在一个被窝下谈天说地的小男生建立了稳定的恋爱关系。并且也将在今天一同迈向成人。光是想想，仍然觉得难以置信。

男友直到这样的时候还在问她会不会后悔。

“啊，忘记买了。”踏入房间后赫普就想起什么似地开始翻箱倒柜。尤丽坐在床沿看他满面通红地从小匣子里翻找出被塑料包装好的小四方块。“有稍微查过资料、但是我也不确定佩戴方法是不是正确…”他有些不太好意思地解释道。女孩这才意识到对方手里物件的性质，一瞬间脸颊发烫起来。

诶尤丽、我说你呀，虽然由我说可能不太合适…但你真的不会后悔吗？

男孩凑近她的面颊。恰到好处的吻过后，他用拇指描摹她的唇形。又一次向她提问道，“其实不用急于一时的哦。你看未来我一定会向你求婚…只要你不愿意的话现在就…、” 

少女没有急于回答。尽管他们已经在狭小的空间里共眠（某种意义上）很多次了。但只有今天这次她比任何时候都清晰地听到了心跳的声音。喧嚣的，强烈的，几乎不比她站在冠军对垒席上时平静。她慢慢地伸手覆上男孩的胸膛，是同她一般的剧烈，这使得她好过了许多。

说过没事了呀，她把对方的手抓起来，贴在自己有些冷凉的面颊上。是赫普所以没关系，因为你看我未来也一定会接受你的求婚呀。女孩子注视着他，露出微笑。

“不会后悔的。我想整个人成为你的。也想你整个人成为我的。”

恋人相拥在一起，维持搂抱姿态地倒在了绵软的床铺上。

那就开始了哦？女孩子听到对方声音从右边传来。很温柔，甚至让人产生在发颤的错觉。

尤丽点了点头。

04  
衣物被褪去的瞬间，男友怕她受凉，体贴地为她捻上被角。

但这样却更加令人害羞。因为当赫普也准备好，钻进那厚重的棉被下时，俩人的光滑肌肤被迫紧贴在一起。“我来帮你脱吧。”女孩在开始时想起要履行“女友”的职责（尽管事实上那是不必要的。），也曾边下意识地半遮挡着自己裸露的胸口，边扯住男孩外套的一角，面颊泛红地提议道。

“…我自己来就好。”少年发出一声让恋人不理解的吸气声。他轻柔地为女孩向上扯了扯被子，倾身去吻她的额头。“让尤丽你来的话，我的理性可实在撑不住了。”说罢背过身去，在床边慢慢除去自己身上的衣物。

女孩红扑扑着脸望着他，最后一件薄衬衫褪下后，裸露的背部有着流畅利落的曲线。女孩别开了视线，只知道男孩站了起来，关上了宾馆的灯。

但是床边的夜灯仍然亮堂。制作成睡睡菇形状的灯具散发着暖色的光亮，把双方的脸都映得像浸在了晚霞里。

他先试探性地吻她柔软的胸脯。很奇怪，明明是对待腐朽的圣器都粗枝大叶的人，却像是抚摸新生的宝可梦那样轻柔地揉搓她胸前的软肉。难以言喻的奇妙感受从身体里慢慢涌出来。她随着快感的累计开始发出微弱的呻吟。「声带会随着身体受到的刺激产生联动」，她家并不是多么保守落后的家庭，基本的生理知识在尤丽似懂非懂的年纪也都被灌输过。但直到现在，小姑娘不太相信的事实在自己身上发生时，她才着实感到不可思议。

“尤丽自己做过这样的事情吗？” 

乳尖被细细地舔吻了。泛红的乳首早已变硬挺立，随着湿滑的触感向上传递一阵又一阵尖锐的刺激。他看少女没有不适的反应，就加重了力道。同时手指慢慢地向下探去。少女出自本能地晃动起腰。触感因为上方的动作变得酥酥麻麻。蓦然地有一点点疼，反应过来的时候下身的软肉已经被拨开。少年的指尖探进去。食指和中指。上面似乎还残留着家务劳动和用笔留下的茧。最先是摸索着在里面胡乱律动，摸索到豆状的小块后开始集中力量笨拙地按抚。羞耻感和舒适感同时潮涌来，大脑慢慢变得发白，喘息声几乎不受控制。快感太过强烈，尤丽下意识地想要合并双腿却又一时失去了力气。

就在这时她听到了恋人的询问。

赫普重新把唇和她的重叠起来。舌头与舌头交错勾出暧昧的水声。很激烈，比起之前温柔的接触多释放了许多汹涌的情愫。尤丽稍微有些吃不消地发出呜咽的断音，却驱使着自己跟上对方的节奏。这个吻是香甜的。沾染着情欲、但又并不是熟透了的树果那股糜烂的甜气，是宛若终于要盛开了的花苞的蜜味。少女的意识变得模模糊糊。迟钝地反应了一会儿才对赫普的问题摇了摇头。

“我有过哦。”少年什么时候已经潜到被子里面，把被褥拱成个小山丘。尤丽缓过神来刚想笑好像铜象，下一秒却因为蜜穴被搅动的刺激用手捂住了险些冲出来的小声尖叫。水声即使隔着一层棉被依然很清晰。少年贴着缝隙一路吮吸过去，没有遗漏地用舌头仔细地摩蹭内壁的软肉。太过舒适了。未经历过情事的躯体对刺激的反应更加敏锐。快感从四面八方涌来。女孩只觉得自己仿佛浸在温暖的泉水里。视线变得氤氲一片。腿部内侧发抖厉害。呼吸也越来越急促。“诶？”少女不能完全理解恋人的话，在喘气的间隙发出困惑的鼻音。

“边想着尤丽边触碰自己。”好像是意识到话语的惹人误会，男孩有点紧张地解释道，“我也是第一次。但大概从我开始理解这方面的事的时候起，我在梦里幻想过拥抱你很多次了。…你问为什么不和你说？尤丽你太过重要了，我有时候还是担心，怕会不会给你带来心理负担，怕万一会分手…我们都还太年轻了，我希望能在给你更久远的承诺的时候再来触碰我最爱的你。”

“但当我听到你说想成为、我的…的时候，”少年罕见地害羞到讲话磕绊了一下，他接着说道：“原来不是只有我一个人有这样的念头啊，这让我很开心。”

真的、我很开心。少年把最后这句话再重复了一遍。他整个人隐在被褥里，尤丽看不到他的表情。之后他像是为了掩盖自己的情绪般比刚才更剧烈地动作着。少女来不及做任何表示。脑海里像是摇曳着乳白色的火苗。那光芒晃动着、晃动着，最终在电流般的酥麻中晕开成炫目一片。

05

人在与恋人肌肤相贴的那一刻都会想些什么呢？

赫普从前不知道。虽然其实在刚开始有性欲望的年纪，镇上年龄相仿的小男生们总会互相交流。赫普过年回家，除去和女朋友约会的时间，偶尔也会上几个童年玩伴家走走，几个年轻男孩，只要尤丽不在场，总会拉着赫普看些（美名其曰“鉴赏”）从家长柜子里悄悄拿出来的影视碟片或者杂志书刊。但赫普往往看不下几分钟就摆摆手领着在院子里啃草的毛毛角羊回家了。倒不是男孩的身体全然无反应，他只是打心里不喜欢那些女演员空洞的表情与浮夸的动作。

眼神没有灵气。他有次被朋友问最喜欢尤丽的哪点。那家伙的全部我都喜欢。毫不犹豫地这样回复后被友人们起哄是在秀恩爱，于是黑皮肤的小男孩歪着头认真地想了想。“论相貌的话，大概是眼睛吧，”他最后总结道，“虽然尤丽总说我的金眼睛很漂亮。但其实我也最喜欢尤丽的眼睛了。褐色的。很好看很有灵气的一双眼睛。笑起来的时候给人感觉亮闪闪的。”

而那些限制级影片里的演员眼神是麻木的。虽然她们尽可能地在展现魅力。但至少是眼神，赫普察觉出了冷淡。他不喜欢那样缺乏情感交流只剥离出欲望的性交。他无法想象尤丽那双眼睛流露出这样的神色。那尤丽会流露出什么样的表情？他的女朋友，会有一天把白皙干净的肌肤敞在他的面前，用纤细的手腕挽他的脖子，凑在他的耳边喘息着喊他的名字吗？

男孩无法再幻想下去了。就在那天晚上，他进行了第一次的夜间幻想。用掉了家里的小半包抽纸。

他那个时候没有想到，在他十八岁的某一个晚上，他所想的那一切就在眼前发生了。

“疼吗？”从进入到女朋友身体里的那一刻，温暖潮湿的触感就迅速刺激着他的感官。赫普小心翼翼地转移注意力，克制自己迅速开始律动的念头。或许是上一阵高潮的余韵尚未过去，少女的身体仍然不自觉地抽动。尖端似乎已经开始渗出少量液体，男性咬紧牙齿慢慢吸起气。

“没事、已经好多了。”女性也同样在吸气，但赫普知道是全然不同的理由。大多数少女的第一次都伴随着血和疼痛。他无法想象小说中写的处女“裂开般的疼痛”是种怎样的感受。他只知道，在看着他的恋人因为自己的挺进，那双褐色眼睛蓦然地落下泪来，他的心里就被各种复杂的感情揉皱成了一团。在对方用谎话安慰他时，那股心疼的感受就更进了一步。

“笨蛋。都说没关系了。”是自己一副忧心忡忡的面色吗。反倒轮到尤丽有些好笑地哄起他来。“我再说最后一遍哦。因为是赫普所以没关系。赫普从小就又温柔又有责任感。能被赫普那么那么认真地重视着，我也、很开心。我想拥抱赫普，想我们成为对方的，所以任何的疼痛都没关系哦。”我爱你，女性最后贴在他的耳边这样说道，像是宣言一样地挣扎着摆动起自己的腰。

「敬启、曾经的我。」男性的念头被点燃得迅速。他啮咬对方的柔软的耳垂，感觉热度伴随着下身的动作沉甸甸地下坠。起先还是有分寸的，稳定着速度一下一下地推进，到后来欲望开始膨胀，他开始沉重地喘息，但不是那种百米赛跑后筋疲力尽的喘气，每一次呼吸的背后都勾连着一股更深的快感。大脑变得混沌。他在自己脑袋里低声对遥远的过去自言自语。

「实际上人在肌肤相贴的时候，可能什么都不会想。」

「因为全身都像是被潮水包裹住了。比起具象化地想到什么。应该更可能直接被一股原始而巨大的幸福感所笼罩。我不知道这中是不是人的生物本性所决定的，很遗憾我做研究员这么久对人的认识可没什么长进。但我可以确定，因为是尤丽，我的巨大幸福感的很大一部分，是因为对象是尤丽。」

「还有，她的眼睛，即使是在性交的过程中，即使噙着没抹去的泪水，那双褐色的眼睛也亮晶晶的，依然很有灵气。这是因为她爱我吧？」

意识达到一片纯白。伴随着液体的倾涌，身体在一瞬间松疲，但赫普在躺下的瞬间没忘记侧过躯体以免压疼恋人的臂弯。两个人面对面地平复呼吸。在他的恋人疲惫又温柔的笑容下，赫普把最后一句自言自语由问号改成了句号。

06  
“下周就是你十八岁生日了吧？”清理好了一切后，男人像是协助完成了研究所的大课题一样松懈瘫倒在了恋人的身边。尤丽还醒着，身上是薄薄的一层衣襟，她朝赫普张开手臂，环住了他的后背。在她迷迷糊糊枕着男人的胸口要入睡时，赫普突然地问道。就轻轻点了个头。

“到那天我会向你求婚。”她听到对方这样说道。用一种笃定的、深情的语气。

“那到那天我就会接受你的求婚。”赫普听到女性在她的臂弯里回应着。用一种柔软但同样坚定的声音。

“约好了。用什么做凭证呢。像小时候那样拉钩吗？”尤丽扬起脸，褐色的眼睛里映出对方金色的瞳眸。男人就俯下身去，在刚才没有亲吻过的胸口印上一块小小的粉红。“用这个。”

“可以吗？”

“当然可以。”

他们俩就看着对方笑起来。

FInal.


End file.
